


Home

by I_was_here_so_were_you



Series: Essays [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 2 alternatives, Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beer, Cancer, Essay, Finding a home, Other, Suicide Attempt, pocker, sorry - Freeform, writers block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_was_here_so_were_you/pseuds/I_was_here_so_were_you
Summary: Mommy started crying really loud and Sera started screaming at daddy telling him to stop.My name is Ollie Valdez and this is my story on how I found my home.(This story will have 3 parts posted every Friday)
Relationships: None
Series: Essays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135025
Kudos: 3





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So im sorry but I've been tired and writers block isn't helping. 
> 
> This is an essay I wrote. I will be posting some of my essays when I don't write.
> 
> TW: abuse, alcoholism, suicide in future.

My name is Ollie Valdez and this is my story on how I found my home. I lived in a happy family with my mother, father, and his older sister Serafina. I was an exact replica of my mother with short brunette hair, blue eyes, a celestial nose, and very naive. Serafina was like my father, dark brown hair, brown eyes, tall, big nose, and both are really blunt.

 ** _On July 6, 2009,_** mommy got diagnosed with leukemia. I was only 4 I didn’t know what cancer was. I only knew that mommy was very sick. Mommy and daddy would always fight in the kitchen about money and about me and my sister.

**_On July 10_** I think daddy got a little too angry because I only heard a smack all the way from my room. Mommy started crying really loud and Sera started screaming at daddy telling him to stop. The next thing I knew was police officers arriving at my home. They started asking questions like “What's your name? How old are you? Ect.” They started asking weird questions like “Has daddy ever hit me? Do my parents always fight?” I was taught to never lie so I said that daddy and mommy would always fight and that daddy never hit me.

When I went outside I ran into Sera’s arms. I noticed that people wearing white and red took mommy on a wheeling bed to a big white car flashing red, blue lights. While the police officers took daddy away with some shiny grey bracelets. Daddy wasn’t very happy because he was only yelling at Sera and me. Sera started crying and when she cries I also cry. A lady officer asked if we could go to a place called a precinct so that they could call someone to take us. 

The ride to the precinct was very fun because the lady was telling us jokes and funny stories about her job. When we arrived at the precinct the lady officer called Uncle Tom to pick us up. Uncle Tom came to the precinct very funny; he was wearing pink pajamas and his Homer slippers; his hair looked like cotton candy. He took us to his house and Sera was a sleep in his arms. I followed them to the guest room and fell asleep on the bed.

In the morning Uncle said that he would be back and he left. The next three days he would always leave me and Sera for the whole day and would return at night very smelly like how daddy smelled. Uncle was always a chubby person but the last few he has been getting chubbier.

**_J_ _uly 15:_** It's my birthday and Sera made me my favorite type of pancakes blueberry. Sera even made some whip cream and wrote 5 on them. It was in the afternoon when Uncle slammed the front door and startled Sera and me. He started yelling at me and Sera. He was yelling “She died because of you.” 

I was still confused but Sera started breaking down and she started crying really loud. Uncle started walking towards the refrigerator and took out a glass bottle and he threw it at me. I started crying because it really hurt and my eye started to cry some red liquid. I remember Sera yelling at him to stop but he just pushed her away and he kicked me very hard in my tummy. The last thing I remember is Uncle's crazy eyes until everything went black.

_**July 16:**_ I woke up on the cold kitchen floor with some bandaids on me. Uncle noticed that I was awake and he started yelling at me that he was hungry. I always see Sera making eggs so I made some. I think Uncle didn’t like thew becsuase he threw the plate of eggs at me “You dumb mistake. Can’t you make some simple eggs!?”

“I-Im sorry Uncle I-” a hard hand met his face.

“You ungrateful brat! I let you in MY house and you can't even make some eggs. Your more worthless than your sister”

_Sera! Where was she?_ “Uncle… Where is Sera,?” I mumbled.

“She left you. And it’s SIR to you okay brat.” Unc-Sir spat.

_She left me. She left me like daddy and mommy left me. She didn’t even say goodbye._ I didn’t know when I started crying because Sir slapped me saying that I was being crybaby. He slapped me again and then he turned around slamming the front door. 

May 9, 2011: I am so excited for school today. Mrs. Krabappel said that we would be doing something special today. As I entered the classroom there was something on the board I think It says “Mothers Day.” 

Mrs.Krabappel strolls into the classroom chippers, “Good morning my little apples. Can anyone read what's on the board please?” 

Basically everyone in the classroom raised their hands. Mrs. Krabapple looked around and picked, “ Parker Lafontaine please read what's on the board please.”

“It says Mothers Day Mrs. Krabapple,” Parker chimed.

“Well done Parker. Class just like what Parker said today we will be making Mother Days cards. Now I will be passing out cards and all you need to do is write ‘Happy Mothers Day’ and write a sweet little message inside,” As Mrs. Krabapple was passing out the papers she skipped me. 

I didn’t mind but I guess Parker needed to say something about it. “Looks like she skipped you Ollie, let me help. Oh wait you don't have a mom. You don't have clean clothes, you don't have notebooks, you don't even have a mom, you probably don't even have a home. What a loser. ” 

“Home…?,” I muttered.

Parker rolled her eyes, “Wow your also dumb. Let me put it simple for a tiny brain like yours. Home is a place with people you love.”

This was the day I realized that I don't have a home.

Dear Diary, October 6, 2012

I finally convinced Sir to buy me a journal yesterday. At school today kids were calling me a freak because of my white eye. Kids were also calling me ‘stinky Ollie’ because I always smelled. The teachers never helped me; they would always say that I started the fight. When they called Sir today he said I would get a punishment at home and he would lecture me. He did what he said. He made me count today as a punishment and I got 36 belt whips, 20 punches, and 10 kicks. He then started screaming at me saying that I'm a troublemaker and that Im very dumb/stupid. After 3 years of the same treatment I've gotten used to it… but it still hurts. It's nice writing in a diary. I feel like I'm talking to someone and they understand me. Well goodnight diary I’ll talk to you tomorrow.

Dear diary, October 7, 2012

Sir found my diary and he is now taking it back. I don't know when I will write here in here again but I hope it's soon.

Dear diary, July 3, 2017

I found my diary again! While Sir was talking with his poker buddies he commanded me to fetch more poker chips in his room. When I opened a drawer there on the bottom of the poker chips was my diary. I'm so excited to be writing in here again. Now that I'm going to 7th grade I'm hoping that I don't have anyone from last year which is going to be impossible. This year I'm going to be extra prepared. I have already planned on wearing long sleeves and long pants for the entire year just so no one sees my scars. I'm also planning on wearing an eyepatch so no one sees my blind eye. Sir has been making me do a lot of tasks now that I'm older so I wont be able to write a lot.

Dear diary, July 5,2017

Two years ago Uncle made it a tradition to invite his poker buddies on my birthday just so they can torture me even more then they already do. The only reason I want to go to school even though I get bullied is because I get to leave the house. My favorite part of the day is when Sir leaves the house because I can finally relax a little and take some food from the kitchen. I wonder all the time what would happen if Seraphina never left me or if she took me with her. Maybe we could have a home with each other.

**_July 12 2017:_** I went on my weekly shopping trip when I stumbled upon a person that seems oddly familiar. She had long wavy brown hair, the biggest roundest eyes, and she was a bit muscular. In the back of my head I hoped that she was the person that I'm thinking about.

I looked at the ground and mumbled, “Im sorry ma’am I wasn’t looking,” _great I lost my eyebatch. Hopefully she doesn't notice the scar._

“That's alright. It's also my fault, I should have looked at my surroundings’’ spoke the lady. 

I accidentally looked at her eyes and we both stared at each other. She stared at my scar over my eye more. She mumbled something but I couldn't make it out.

I guess we had met before because she blurted out “Is your name Ollie by any chance?”

_Maybe she is Seraphina._ “Yes my name is Ollie. Is your na-,” I got cut off when the lady hugged me.

“I-I f-f-ound you. My sweet Ollie I finally found you,” Sera could barely choke out her words from sobbing so hard.

“Sera? SERA! I missed you. Why did you leave me? Did I not matter enough for you?” I couldn't speak straight. My sister that I love is finally here, but why am I still mad at her? 

“I will answer all your questions, I promise,” Sera reassured. “Let's go to my house and I will answer every question you have.” My voice was betraying me at that moment so I just nodded. The car ride to the apartment was silent but not an awkward silence it was a comforting silence. We arrived at a blue, medium sized apartment. Once Sera opened the door a smell of lavender(moms favorite) met my nose. The inside was a marvel white, with a black chesterfield couch in the living room facing a LG75 t.v.

“This is my house. Now I will answer all your questions,” Sera sat on the couch and patted the other side of it so I could sit.

My voice breaking down managed to ask “Why did you leave me?” 

Sera was also sobbing “Ollie... I didn't want to leave. Uncle... he made me, he was threatening me that If I don't leave he would kill you.” Her voice squeaked so hard with the last part.

“Do I have to go back to Sir,” I mumbled.

“Sir?... Oh Uncle. No! Dear lord you are never going back there,” protested Sera. “If you have anything you want from his house I will go with you and pick it up. Deal.” She stuck out her hand and I gladly accepted.

“I only need my journal from his house,” I spoke. “ He isn't home right now. He’ll probably be back in a few hours.”

Sera started to stand up and head to the car, “Well let's get going. The faster we are the quicker we’ll be back.” I nodded and headed to the car as well.

Once we arrived at Sirs house I got out of the car and scurried inside trying to be as fast as possible to get my journal. I ran across the living room to my room and opened the drawer that has my journal inside. “I got it” I mumbled. I ran faster than I ever ran before in my life from my room to the car. 

As I was getting into the car Sera said something that I will never forget, “Ready to head home Ollie.”

I smiled and nodded, “Ya lets go home please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a lovely day. Please tell me what I can do better at.  
> Join my discord-->


End file.
